


When one door shuts

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Guardian kink/GOTG kink meme fills [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Boys in dresses, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Kink Discovery, Lolita Fashion, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thigh high stockings, Voyeurism, gotg kinkmeme, that kink discovery tag can be taken in two different ways and both are right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Gamora didn't mean to… walk in on him. She'd never intrude or- worse,spyon her teammates. She highly valued her own privacy, so it only made sense she gave her teammates the same consideration.She truly wasn't prepared for the sight she met that day.GOTG kinkmeme prompt: One of Peter's many secret kinks is trying on dresses, frilly stockings and the like and SOMEONE (OP's choice) catches him in the act, and (if OP is ok with this) gets off to the view.





	When one door shuts

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt](https://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=52750)

Gamora didn't mean to… walk in on him. She'd never intrude or- worse, _spy on_ her teammates. She highly valued her own privacy, so it only made sense she gave her teammates the same consideration.

She truly wasn't prepared for the sight she met that day.

She didn't realize he had come back already. All the boys went to the bar, which meant they'd be there for a few hours, at least. Gamora had set on browsing the local shops and a particular bookstore she had been interested in perusing, but that didn't last long (the store was closed, which severely cut short her outing). She was pretty disappointed. She had shown Peter the advertisement for the bookshop that had many levels and promised a wide selection of historical and cultural finds from around the galaxy- and would be the largest used book store she had ever been in. One of the only bookstores she had ever been in.

He asked if she wanted company on her outing, but she declined, knowing she'd be there for hours and he'd just get bored.

When she walked onto the ship, she was certain it would be another couple hours before any of the guardians got back.

She was wrong.

She found out she wasn't alone in the ship like she thought when she passed by a door left ajar and had to do a double take at what she saw.

Peter was home. And he was wearing something.

She didn't mean to spy, but then again, she kinda did, couldn't help herself. As an assassin, she had so much experience watching a target and keeping herself hidden before her strike that it was just natural instinct for her to move to the perfect vantage point that made it so she could see him, but he couldn't see her.

Because something was definitely going on.

Peter was standing in front of a mirror, wearing incredibly feminine thigh high stockings with black little bows at the top, but that was hardly the most shocking thing. That could almost be considered normal.

Peter was also wearing a short, frilly little dress. It was pure white, and suited him disturbingly well. Gamora found her eyes tracing the bodice, the lace up pattern of ribbon criss crossing right down the middle, hugging his body in a way that really should not look so good. Even the loose, spilling sleeves that stopped at his elbow looked nice. And the layered skirt that was all ruffled, with the hemline that cut off at his thigh? Leaving a sliver of skin no more than an inch between where the stockings ended and the dress began? Fuck.

Her breath had quickened without her even noticing, just… just looking at him. Why was it suddenly warmer? The longer she watched him, the harder her heart pounded.

At first she thought this was some kind of prank. That he meant for her to see this, discover this, that this was some joke he was playing on her somehow. To embarrass her or something.

Her cheeks were already flushed, staring at how the frilly fabric clung to his outline, so delicate in a way Peter usually was not.

Why did she like this so much? Sure, Peter was an attractive man. She already knew that. Why did it turn her on so much to see him dressed like a doll? Her eyes kept coming back to the bare skin revealed in the gap between his stockings and his dress, even though it was just his leg, why did she care? She'd seen him walk about the ship in his underwear many a time in the middle of the night. A sliver of his lower thighs shouldn't excite her.

And yet…

It was alluring. Almost seemed forbidden. She found herself wishing she could run her hands up his legs, push apart his meaty thighs, see as much of that skin as she wanted to, feel it too.

Would his breath catch? Would he blush? Knowing she caught him? If she ran her fingers up his stockings, pushed apart his legs while he was wearing that dress that made him look so innocent and pure and utterly obscene at the same time- what would he do?

Peter had shifted while she was getting carried away with her fantasies, adjusting some part of the front of the dress that she couldn't quite see.

When she noticed his labored breathing, the position of his hands, she got what was happening.

His shoulders rising and falling, a slight flush on the back of his neck, the movement of his arms that was becoming less and less subtle- he was masturbating. While wearing this. Masturbating  _ to  _ this.

It took her a moment to realize she was panting herself, just watching it. Watching him.

How could he do this? Dress in this frilly white thing that was the very symbol of purity and- and- touch himself to it!

Probably the same way she was touching herself to it, honestly.

She wasn't sure when exactly her hand made its way between her legs, but she was pretty sure it was  _ after  _ Peter started jerking off to what he was wearing and what he saw in the mirror. Maybe 90% sure. 85%.

She wonders how long it would have taken for her to find out about this habit of his if the bookstore had actually been open. How many secret jerk off sessions would he have had dressed like a girl before she discovered him? Did he have more? Dresses? And she just happened to walk in on one of his sessions where he was wearing an obscenely innocent dress while he pleasured himself? Were they all as lacy and frilly as this one?

An image pops into her head of Peter in another frilly dress, this one even shorter, and pure black, with cinched up layers on the skirt and black bows running up his sides, and she has to bite her lip to keep from making a noise at the filthy picture. He'd look good in black.

Gamora clenched her legs, rocking into her hand, rubbing harder. Peter's shoulders had dropped, his head fallen to the side, and he let out a low moan.

And that was it for her. She kept rubbing herself through her climax, rocking her hips even as the pulses faded away, trying to burn this image in her mind before she'd have to sneak out again so he wouldn't catch her.

She stuck around and watched him finish though. She can say with absolute certainty that Peter Quill is _beautiful_ when he comes.

* * *

She'd never be caught dead in the stuff he wears, but on Quill, it is very cute.

And she's definitely going to get him a black dress.


End file.
